villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nightmare Foxy
Nightmare Foxy is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddys' 4. He represents the child's abusive older brother. Appearance Nightmare Foxy appears as a plushie in his harmless form, and as a rotten, damaging and frightening animatronic in his actual form. His actual form is a tall reddish-orange anthropomorphic fox with a hook for his right hand, which is also used to attack the child. He has a big mouth with two sets of sharp teeth and two glowing, sinister orange eyes. His endoskeleton is exposed to the feet and legs, revealing rows of spikes that formerly serve as toes. Personality As a nightmare, Foxy is much more vicious, dangerous and faster than his corporeal counterpart, making him a brutal killer. Behavior Nightmare Foxy will commonly become active Night 2 onwards, although he may rarely become active on Night 1. He starts out at the back of the house and can try to enter the bedroom through either hallway. Checking the wrong hallway while he is close to the bedroom will allow him to run into the room and creep inside the closet. He then hides in the closet and will slowly reveal himself. Much like other games, neglecting to check on Nightmare Foxy will result in a game over. Going to the closet view, Foxy will either appear as a head or his complete body. If Nightmare Foxy is about to attack the player, he will chomp his jaws up and down and scream. The only way to prevent his attack is the close the closet door. If successful, he will turn back into a foxy plush. Also, on any of the nights, even the first night, if you click the Freddy plush on your bed 20+ times or hold the flashlight on the bed for 15 seconds, Nightmare Foxy will come out to kill the player. Gallery NightmareFoxy.jpg|Nightmare Foxy on promotional material. Nightmare Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Nightmare Foxy's Jumpscare. Nightmare Foxy.png|Nightmare Foxy, as depicted in the official trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Nightmare Foxy Closet.gif Nightmare Foxy Closet 2.jpg Nightmare Foxy Closet 3.jpg Nightmare Foxy Plushy.jpg Trivia *He is the fourth incarnation of Foxy. The others were Mangle, Phantom Foxy, Funtime Foxy, and Rockstar Foxy. **However, unlike his predecessors, he lacks an eyepatch. **He also has a very long, yet small tongue. ***However, this was never seen in-game or in the Extras menu. It is unknown why this is. *The words "Out Of Order" can be seen when brightening up Nightmare Foxy's image. **It was noted by 8bit-gaming that the position of 2 hooks looks like it may be a question mark, possibly making the phrase "Out Of Order?". *The word "Nightmare" is hidden in Foxy's teeth. *The numbers "87" can be seen in Foxy's eyes by darkening the image rather than brightening it. *Nightmare Foxy is the only one with a jumpscare that could be stopped if the closet is closed. *Nightmare Foxy is the only animatronic in the entire series to have some form of a tongue. *He represents the child's big brother. *Scott design Nightmare Foxy after The Alien. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Contradictory Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Misanthropes Category:Mute Category:Noncorporeal Category:Obsessed Category:Paranormal Category:Pirates Category:Sadists Category:Animals Category:Stalkers Category:Symbolic Category:Thought-Forms Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Indie/Doujin Villains